Hijo de la Luna
by Mai Darling Dearheart
Summary: Moon you want to be mother and you can't find a love who makes you a woman. Tell me, moon of silver, what you intend to do with a child of flesh?" NaraSess AU
1. Chapter One: A Gypsy Woman's Wish

_A/N: Hello all! This is an elongated songfic. I've been listening to Sarah Brightman for about seven hour straight, and this is my favorite song of hers. I don't what possessed me to do this, but something did! It digresses from the song after a while, though._

_**GENERAL INFO**_

_WARNING: This will contain OCs: Sesshoumaru's "mother", Lixue, and the Moon Goddess, Ilandere. The rest of the characters are canon, as far as I know. I expect this will be Naraku x Sesshoumaru. However, this is as much of a mystery to you as it is to me._

PAIRINGSs: OC (Lixue) x InuTaishou (not permanent), InuTaisho x Izayoi, _**Sesshoumaru x Naraku**_

_**CHAPTER INFO**_

_CHAPTER WARNING: Just OC pairings. And REEEEEALLY bad Romanized Chinese._

_CHAPTER PAIRINGS: InuTaishou x OC (Lixue)_

_**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA IS OWNED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND VIZ MEDIA. THE SONG "Hijo de la Luna" IS OWNED BY ARIOLA AND THE BAND MECANO. ALL UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/MYELF (Mai Darling Dearheart).**_

**Hijo de la Luna**

**Chapter One: A Gypsy Woman's Wish**

She was a foreigner, and there was no denying it. No one in the land looked like her, and she stood out like a sore thumb.

In a world of those with black hair, she was graced with long, delicately curled locks of silvery white. The other demons had scarce markings, or too many. She had delicate, thin, whisker like lines of magenta adorning her cheeks, and from her years of traveling, her skin had become slightly tanned.

She hated being different, being the only one of her kind. She left her homeland, thinking that there would be other dog demons like her in that Eastern country. She had traveled for years.

The moon was her only companion.

How often did she pray to the goddess of the moon? Much too much. She prayed for a lover, a man just like her. She had grown tired of her lonely migrant life.

She wanted to marry. She wanted to find herself a husband to love and adored her, a man to bestow gifts of love upon her. However, although she was only a girl of sixteen, filled with the vibrant beauty of youth, she was an orphan, and had no dowry to go along with her. Who would want a girl worth nothing but her looks?

She wanted to find that man who would be so enchanted with her, the dowry would mean nothing to him, and he would take his treasure in her presence.

She had assumed her prayers had fallen on deaf ears, until she reached a grassy hilltop. She was just passing over it, and decided to pray to her only friend again.

The next sequence of events startled her.

"What is your name?" the voice was carried by the wind, a feminine whisper.

The wind seemed to swirl its form into a woman with the sleekest hair of nighttime blue and eyes of brilliant yellow reds stars. She was dressed in a kimono of the highest quality, royal purple decorated with crescent moon and seven pointed stars.

The woman was aghast, and she stammered dumbly, "I, uhm… I- well…"

"Tell me your name, and I will grant your wish."

"M-my wish…?" she asked again and rather dumbly at that.

"Name." the wind blustered a bit faster.

"Ah, uhmm… Lixue."

"Lady Lixue… My name is the Goodess Ilandere." He lips curved slightly, "Now, do you truly want a husband?" the woman asked without her lips moving a twitch.

Lixue's blue eyes softened; "More than anything…" she clasped her hands together tightly, ringing them almost to the point of bruising them, "but who wants a woman without a dowry?" she fidgeted, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You shall have your wish." The blue eyes brightened, and the wind spoke for the goddess, "Under one condition."

Lixue was so thrilled the tears of sadness leaked from her eyes in joy, "Yes, yes! Anything you want!" she pleaded.

"I want your firstborn child. Male or female, it doesn't matter to me."

"Of course! My husband and I can make more children!" Lixue trilled, nodding feverently, "How do we make the pact?"

"Your pact was made by your words. It is written in the stars now." Ilandere gestured to an array of stars that had shifted their positions in the sky, "Go to the west. You will enter in the lands of Touga, the great InuTaisho. He is to be your mate, for he has been wishing for a wife, as well."

"Thank you, thank you!" Lixue dropped onto her hands and knees and bowed low, "I never expected a man of such high status!"

"I want my child to be of perfect breeding," the wind chimed, "Farewell, for now." She seemed to evaporate in the air, much less extravagantly than she appeared, but Lixue was far too happy to notice that.

She never stood, and knelt weeping tears of joy on the ground, "A husband… a husband! My, how the gods take mercy on this poor girl's soul!"

She stayed and rested on that hilltop for the rest of the night, and continued her journey in the morning.

She traveled for the months in snow and desert, and she was becoming weary. She crossed the stormy ocean, and braved the beasts of sea and land as she arrived at the island where her future husband was located.

Day and night she trudged on, ignoring the pains of hunger and thirst with cold indifference.

Finally she arrived on the outskirts of the Western lands. She was tired, hungry, smelly, and the once beautiful Chinese gown she wore was threadbare and tattered. Her vision blurred regularly, and she found her equilibrium out of order.

Now was one of those times.

She stumbled along, and caught the sight of someone ahead, calling out to her. Dizziness had left her wordless, and she could only see the blurry silhouette of the person speaking.

"Miss, are you well?" the deep voice called to her.

Her fading spirits lifted deliriously, "At last, my husband!" she muttered gleefully before collapsing to the ground in a heap of silver hair and blue silk.

-------------------------------------

Lord Touga stared at the foreigner, who was swooning violently, who had muttered something in her own language before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Dào le, lǎo bàn!"

How strange. What could that have meant? Probably something the lines of "help me". He quickly walked over the woman, whom he noted was remarkably beautiful.

She was a rather leggy girl, and wore her dress short to show the long, tanned legs. Her face, however tired as it was, was lovely. She had a thin, delicate nose, plump lips, and eyes framed by long, silver lashes. He stared upon that beautiful face adorned with the markings of the Mainland inuyoukai.

He gathered her up in his arms and lifted her from the ground. She was surprisingly light, but bony and uncomfortable to hold. He carefully shifted her in his arms and took her back to his palace.

It was a lavishly decorated place, and obviously, no expense was spared. Servants bustled about the house, cleaning and perfecting the colorful tapestries, rugs, and carpets, waxing the wood to a brilliant, glassy sheen, making sure there wasn't a speck of dust on the regal furnishings.

Touga cleared his throat, and about seventeen heads turned to him. They looked questioning at the bundle in his arms.

He answered the questions in their gazes, "I can tell by her clothing she is royalty from the mainland," he answered, and then added, "She must have gotten lost. Attend to her as you will."

Several woman nodded, and a rather husky one with ebony skin and hair and eyes of the most fearsome yellow took the foreign woman, who, despite the tanned skin, looked pale and sickly in comparison.

She took her away in a flash, flanked by six younger, more attractive girls.

He sighed. Why was such a beautiful creature wandering alone like such?

------------------------------------------

Days passed, and Lixue eventually woke up in a warm bed with the smell of food filling her nostrils. She opened her eyes, feeling much less fatigued than before. There was a strange, yet comforting warmth on her left hand. She moved her head slightly to see what it was.

A very attractive young man was holding her hand and stroking it gently. His long, silver tresses were tired by a ribbon behind his head, and his eyes, unlike her soft blue, were a piercing gold. His hands were calloused, as a warrior's usually are. Could this be the man…?

"You're awake?" he asked, his deep voice reverberating softly in her eardrums.

"Yes, my lord." She struggled to keep the accent out of her voice. Although she had knowledge of the Japanese language, she could not rid herself of her natural tendency to twang her words, "May I inquire your name?"

The man chuckled at this, "InuTaishou Touga." He replied, "And you name?"

"Lady Lixue. I have nothing to add on, no titles to speak of." She frowned. She wasn't exactly a peasant; however, she was not of a terribly well-known lineage.

"Are you married, Lady Lixue?" he asked abruptly, but cleared his throat and continued, "I would like to inform your mate of your well-being, for he must be missing a beautiful creature as yourself."

Lixue grinned inwardly, but kept her cool, stony appearance in tact, "No sir, I am not married, nor have I ever been."

Touga's eyes twinkled mischieviously, "Where is your family located?"

"I have no family to speak of, my lord." She replied, "That is most likely the cause of the former, my lord. I have no parents, and therefore, no dowry to offer."

The lord's golden hues softened, "As you see, I am in no want of money." He began, and Lixue's heart raced with excitement, "If you will allow me to court you, I will act as a suitor after you. I would not rush you into an unwanted marriage."

Lixue resisted her urge to let out a girlish squeal, "My lord, that is not necessary. I may prove to be more of a hindrance than an asset." She hated the words as they left her mouth, but was joyful at the response in the older's eyes.

"I have been searching for a mate for a long time," he replied in his silken baritone, "However, dog demons are not a very common type of species, especially," he paused, and gold met blue for a moment, "ones as lovely as yourself."

She blushed a dusty pink, "Thank you, kind Lord Touga." She smiled.

So, the courting began, and merely a month after it had begun, they were mated. Her promise to Ilandere was far in the back of her mind. The only things that consumed the young girl's thoughts were those ideas of her dearest husband.

**TBC**

_A/N: I didn't want to get too in detail with the parents courtship and such. This isn't an OC fic, and I want to get to see Sessho-chan! (thank god he doesn't exist, or I would be dead.)_

_Please review, it's sure to get better!_


	2. Chapter Two: Broken Promises

_A/N: Another chapter, which will include little!Sesshoumaru. I hope you enjoy it!_

_**GENERAL INFO**_

_WARNING: This will contain OCs: Sesshoumaru's "mother", Lixue, and the Moon Goddess, Ilandere. The rest of the characters are canon, as far as I know. I expect this will be Naraku x Sesshoumaru. However, this is as much of a mystery to you as it is to me._

PAIRINGSs: OC (Lixue) x InuTaishou (not permanent), InuTaisho x Izayoi, _**Sesshoumaru x Naraku**_

_**CHAPTER INFO**_

_CHAPTER WARNING: Mild insanity and verbal abuse_

_CHAPTER PAIRINGS: OC (Lixue) x InuTaishou (mild)_

_**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA IS OWNED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND VIZ MEDIA. THE SONG "Hijo de la Luna" IS OWNED BY ARIOLA AND THE BAND MECANO. ALL UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/MYELF (Mai Darling Dearheart).**_

**Hijo de la Luna**

**Chapter One: Broken Promises**

The marriage was happy on both sides. The two were joined at the hip since the day they were mated, and it was rare to see the two apart.

Their child's conception was on their wedding night.

Both were overjoyed, and the promise was completely forgotten. Lixue and Touga were both pleased to produce an heir so quickly, and were already deciding names.

Lixue assumed that, since the conception was so fast, it had to be a girl. Boy were to precious to be made so quickly.

Lixue produced several female names from her own country. Among such arose the InuTaishou's favorite- Xue Fang. It had a similar meaning to Lixue, both names having to do with snow, and so it was decided.

The young girl was to be name Xue Fang.

Nine months passed by quickly, and the baby was born. To both the parents surprise, it was a boy. A beautiful baby boy.

He looked like both his parents. He had the silvery hair like his mother, along with the magenta stripes on his cheeks and wrists, but had his father brilliant golden eyes. However, there was something he had that neither of them did.

A crescent moon adorned his forehead, and Lixue knew exactly why. She quickly made up an excuse, "It is a recessive trait in my line. I did not receive it, but our child has. It is a symbol worn with honor in my family." Touga seemed to understand, much to Lixue's relief.

She was not going to give up this child. The moon goddess would just have to find another baby, but not hers. She loved her husband, and the child, too much.

They went through another process of picking and choosing names, and ended up with Sesshoumaru. It didn't matter what his name was, Lixue adored her baby. She insisted that she be the one to care for him. She was even hesitant to let her husband hold her precious child.

The moon goddess, however, was not pleased. How could that ungrateful little wench do this? She gave her a powerful husband, didn't she?

Well, well, Ilandere would show her. Oh, yes, she would. Once she was through with her, that scrawny little mutt would wish she was dead.

Who knows, if all went well, maybe she would be.

------------------------

Ilandere was, however, merciful to the bitch. She allowed the woman seven years of happiness with her son. In that time, Lixue was sure that the promise had been lost, and she had lured another lovesick woman into her trap.

She didn't realize how wrong she was. Ilandere was determined to get the child whom she considered to be her son.

Lixue began to have nightmares. She would toss and turn until her husband awoke her. She never remembered her dreams, just knew that they terrified her, and both she and Touga lost precious hours of rest due to them.

Then one night, she remembered.

She screamed in her sleep, and as always, she was awoken by her husband. Still she was caught in her dream.

"The child is cursed! Keep him away from me—he plans to kill me!" she screeched, digging her claws painfully into her husband's shoulders, and drawing blood.

"Lixue!" He shook her a little, and the hands loosened, "What are you talking about?"

She looked around the room, her eyes glazed over, "I… I guess… it was just a dream, thank the heavens." She sighed, leaving her husband in mystery.

-----------------------

Those dreams occurred more and more, and it would take up to an hour of explaining that it was only a dream, and there were no children coming to hurt her.

She was never convinced.

Lixue began distancing herself from her beloved son, and flinching whenever he addressed. She would always answer him with short, terse sentences. He would then leave, feeling dejected.

Sesshoumaru decided to ask his father why his mother was suddenly acting so coldly towards him, "Father…" he began quietly, "Does mother love me?"

Touga seemed genuinely shocked by the question. He had been too sleep-deprived and distracted to notice his wife's changed behavior to their child, "Of course she does, my son. Why would you ask such a strange question?"

"I'm sorry to bother you father." Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, feeling just as dejected before.

Touga frowned and decided to confront his wife, "Lixue," his wife jumped when she heard her name, and turned, "Is there a reason Sesshoumaru just asked me if you love him?"

Lixue, embarrassed of her true resoning, replied, "I scolded him. I told him that playing in the mud is beneath him."

Touga nodded, and it made sense then, "Ah, I see. I'm sorry to have acted so terse with you, my love."

Lixue smiled at the term of endearment, "You have a right to know. There is no reason to apologize."

They shared a short kiss as the InuTaishou returned to his study. However, Lixue had remained all the while alert that her cursed child was standing nearby, listening to their conversation.

Her sanity was wavering.

----------------------

The dreams progressed rapidly until entire nights of sleep would be lost, and the dreams would leak into the daytime. She became obviously careless of her son, who was now thirteen.

Thirteen was the unlucky age.

"You cursed child! Can you do nothing but haunt me all day long?" Lixue hissed at her son, who stared coldly back. His childish innocence was long gone. He had just wanted to go for a nighttime stroll in the garden, and the scent of his mother was lost in the scent of all the fragrant blooms.

"Mother, you are acting irrational. How was this Sesshoumaru to know you were in the garden?" he asked, his icy golden eyes glaring at his mother's wide, haunted blue.

His mother snarled her response, "Leave me be, or I shall destroy you myself!" she gave a look to the crescent moon on his forehead, "I should have given you to that moon woman who marked you. You horrid, horrid child!"

Sesshoumaru had come to the point where he just rolled his eyes at his mother's incessant rants. It wasn't to say that it didn't affect him… it had especially effected him when he was younger. However, they were just so common place.

His father did nothing to stop it. Did that man even notice the pain his only son was going through?

If he did, he was doing nothing to help him. Sesshoumaru had grown a small hatred for his father as well as his mother.

He went to bed, musing over this. He could see the waned crescent moon from his window.

He found comfort in it, somehow. Maybe it was because his mother despised the moon so much. He seemed to love what his mother hated, maybe only to be rebellious.

He could hear his mother's screams from the garden, and sighed. He rolled away from the window, the moon's light on his back like an embrace.

He sighed again, this time contentedly, and closed his eyes. He was almost lost in sleep when he heard light footsteps approaching his room coupled with heavy, crazed breathing.

He recognized the light pants as his mother, and he groaned and opened his eyes. She was just passing his room, but her presence agitated him greatly.

The footsteps stopped outside his door, and he could hear her begin to slide it open and step into his room.

Just before he quickly closed his eyes to feign sleep, he caught the sight of something reflecting the light in his mother's hand.

_**TBC…**_

_A/N: I swear, the yaoi-liciousness is coming up soon! Please review, and a big thank you to my first two reviewers, Pineapple55 and Zetholass! –hands out cookies-_


	3. Chapter Three: Liars and Mothers

_A/N: Thanks again to my lovely viewers! –tosses out cupcakes- I would be nothing without you!_

_I just came back from my maybe-kinda-sorta-not really-but still boyfriend's birthday party! I tried not to come off as a fatty, so I'm starving! D: Anywho, while the boys (There was only one other girl besides myself, and she can be pretty manly sometimes.-just kidding, Roxie!-) were playing Halo 3, I was formulating my plan for this chapter. Soooo, here it is, enjoy!_

_**GENERAL INFO**_

_WARNING: This will contain OCs: Sesshoumaru's "mother", Lixue, and the Moon Goddess, Ilandere. The rest of the characters are canon, as far as I know. I expect this will be Naraku x Sesshoumaru. However, this is as much of a mystery to you as it is to me._

PAIRINGSs: OC (Lixue) x InuTaishou (not permanent), InuTaisho x Izayoi, _**Sesshoumaru x Naraku**_

_**CHAPTER INFO**_

_CHAPTER WARNING: Murder, gore, minor one-sided incest (If you squint)_

_CHAPTER PAIRINGS: InuTaishou x Sesshoumaru, if you squint reeeeeally hard. (I must have thing for incest or something…)_

_**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA IS OWNED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND VIZ MEDIA. THE SONG "Hijo de la Luna" IS OWNED BY ARIOLA AND THE BAND MECANO. ALL UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/MYELF (Mai Darling Dearheart).**_

**Hijo de la Luna**

**Chapter Three: Liars and Mothers**

Sesshoumaru tried to still his slightly erratic breathing. He had a good idea of the metallic object in his mother's hand, and it scared him.

"You awful child," the woman murmured, her voice crazed and distant, "I will shudder you, and send you to the moon woman who has plagued my every waking moment with _your _presence." She hissed, venom dripping off tongue like a snake.

Sesshoumaru continued to play dead, trying his hardest not to tremble or gasp, but he was unlucky. He let out a shaky breath, and that all his mother needed for conformation.

She walked over, and grabbed a chunk of his silver locks, and lifted him up by it, "Ha! I know you are awake, monster!" she hissed, her eyes wide and wild, "You cannot fool me!"

Sesshoumaru didn't yelp, but he wanted too. He sliced at his mother's upper arm and was able to tear the garment, a bit of his poison leaking onto her skin and burning it. Lixue, however, was too far gone with madness. She watched the portion of skin bubble up and blister without so much as a hiss of pain. However, the look on her face was of a strange contortion of amusement.

Then she laughed. "Petulant wretch!" she half-giggled, half snarled. Then the overwhelming fits of laughter overtook her. She grasped her sides as she laughed a mangled noise that was almost like screaming.

Sesshoumaru couldn't hide his fear any longer. He'd seen his mother on horrible days, but none like this. She was terrifyingly insane, and he knew that his mother's poison was far more concentrated than his own. Plus, the sharpened knife in her hand gave her another advantage.

There were those things, and the fact he had no one to save him. His father surely wouldn't.

His mother's howling died down to deranged cackles as she looked at her terrified pup, her blue eyes barren, her tanned skin flushed and pale, and dark bruises lining the undersides of her eyes, the mark of the nightmares that plagued her night and day.

She advanced forward with the lumbering, heavy footfalls of a ogre, still snickering, "My dear Sesshoumaru, my little Moon Prince." Her sweet tone was that of mock kindness and love, "My darling wretch, come to the woman who brought your miserable existence into being!" the last part was snarled out as she lunged forward with the knife.

He dodged, but did not escape unscathed. He rolled off to another corner of the room to discover a cut on his neck, which had already dribbled down to his collarbone and stained his shirt a bright red. He immediately raised a pale hand to his neck to slow the flow of blood. It seeped through his fingers, and he felt dizziness encroaching on him.

"Do you deny your mother the pleasure of holding her only child? Miserable creature!" she hissed and went to lurch forward again at him.

In a blur of silver and gold, someone had seized his mother and tackled her to the ground. Upon much concentration, Sesshoumaru realized it was his father.

With a rapid motion, claws were raked against Lixue's throat, sending a thick smatter of blood against the wall. The last things to leave his mother's mouth were, "Send that _thing_ from whence it came!" and a sickening gurgle coupled with a fountain of blood pouring forth from her mouth. Her blue eyes dilated and her head lolled to the side. She stared unseeingly at the crimson stains on the wood.

Touga stood wordlessly and turned to his bleeding son, who stared at his father with as much awe as he could muster before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. Touga picked up his son gently, and called for several servants to care for his son, and to remove his wife's body.

Nobody dared to question him, for the look in his eyes meant death to anyone who inquired anything regarding the subject. The next days were spent in absolute, perfect silence as the InuTaishou spent them next to his son's bed.

-------------------------------

Three days later, Sesshoumaru awoke, thinking the whole issue had been the handiwork of his idle, wandering mind. He was only aware of the reality of his situation when he tried to move his neck and felt a strange, painful pull. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and a deep voice bade him "Don't move."

Sesshoumaru frowned, opening his eyes. The room was dark, no sunlight or candles to show who the figure was. He knew the voice, however.

"Father?' he asked, "What happened?"

Touga was silent for a moment before speaking, gently stroking his son's cheek with his hand. His words were very pronounced and slow, as if he were choosing the perfect words to arrange his sentence, "You were attacked. Your mother has traveled far away to safety."

Sesshoumaru frowned. That wasn't how he thought it had happened. He looked at his father quizzically, "Really, Father? I seem to recall it differently." His voice was a bit sharp.

Touga winced slightly and his son picked up on it. He scoffed slightly, "Protecting me now? A little late, Father."

"I had no idea she was like that."

"I _told_ you on several occations."

"I thought it was childish banter. I had no idea there was any credit to it. I'm very sorry, my son."

"A little late, Father." Sesshoumaru snapped, and turned his face away from the hand, jumping a little when the still tender cut on his neck gave an unpleasant jolt.

Touga opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut it again. He drew his hand back to his lap, joining it with another one.

Sesshoumaru kept his icy appearance in tact, but, in truth, he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry like he had never before. He didn't though. Crying was weakness, and his mother had always mocked him all the more.

Even then, when those feelings plagued his mind and his mother dead, he could still hear her voice, "Petulant monstrosity! You dare to cry when the woman who birthed you is in so much pain because of your being? Be a man!"

His father stared, and finally gathered up his courage to speak, "What has happened, my son? You used to be so… carefree." His voice was soft and soothing, but it hit Sesshoumaru's ear with the same impact as a slap in the face.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to be alone."

Touga sighed and stood. He left his son's bedside and walked to the door, "Is there… anything I can do to atone for this?"

"Nothing." Was the cold reply, and with a sigh, his father left the room.

----

Ilandere was far less disheartened by the events. In fact, she was downright happy about the way things turned out. Now, with the mother dead and an intense hatred for his father, the child would indefinitely run to her.

It was almost too perfect.

She entertained the thought of letting the feelings of anger fester for a while before jumping in and claiming her child, but they quickly passed. She was an impatient woman, and had no time for anymore games.

She ghosted into the mansion that night, whispering past all those who happened to be awake, "It's just the wind," she heard one or two say, and she was pleased.

She slid through the door to Sesshoumaru's room, "Dearest one, are you awake?" her soft voice asked.

Sesshoumaru quickly snapped his head around to see the cause of this disturbance. He saw the lovely visage of the translucent woman with her flowing hair and glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" he questioned sternly, but was only met with a soft giggle, "Why are you laughing?"

"You are so cute, my lovely." Ilandere replied cheerfully, "You may call me 'Mother'."

"And why on earth would I do such a thing?" Sesshoumaru responded coldly, almost laughing at the comical way the woman's face fell.

Ilandere cleared her throat, "I realize you have bad luck with parents, and I understand. Children need families, don't they? I can be your family."

"This Sesshoumaru is in no need of any family."

"Come now, my dearest. Don't be like that. I will give you the love and care you so rightly deserve!" Ilandere smiled widely.

"… You are insane. Leave now before I call the guards."

"But my darling!"

"Guards!"

Ilandere looked around nervously, then frowned deeply, "Have your way then. You will recognize me as your mother one day, though." She gave a self satisfied smirk, "Just you wait, my baby. I'll bring you to me." With that, the wind blew her away, and left Sesshoumaru alone once again.

"… Ridiculous." He muttered softly.

_A/N: Wow… I started this chapter a month ago. xDD Good thing I was finally able to finish it. xP I want to move on with the storyyyyy. Please review!_


End file.
